megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yu Narukami
The Protagonist of Persona 4 begins the game by moving to Yasoinaba. Similar to Tatsuya Suou of the Persona 2 dualogy, he wields two-handed swords as his primary weapon. However, he is incapable of using alternative weapons, in contrast to the Protagonist of Persona 3. As the leader of the Investigation Team, the protagonist becomes deeply involved in the serial murder cases in the Inaba region shortly after arriving in town to live with his uncle. Appearances * Persona 4: Protagonist * Persona 4 Manga: Protagonist as Souji Seta * Persona 4 The Animation: Protagonist as Yu Narukami * Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Playable Character as Yu Narukami * Persona 4: The Golden: Protagonist Design The protagonist has short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes and is only one head shorter than Kanji. At school and in the Midnight Channel, he wears the school uniform of Yasogami High and wears gray glasses in battle. Additionally, he wears his lighter uniform in summer. On days off, he is shown wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants.On days off in the summer, he wears a white collar shirt with short sleeves, and brown pants. At the school festival while cross dressing, he uses a female uniform with black leggings as well as a wig with long, gray pigtails. The protagonist also has a black blazer which he occasionally is seen wearing in the manga adaption of the game. During scenes with the basketball team in Persona 4 the Animation he wears Yasogami Highs black basketball uniform and his casual outfit during practice consists of a light blue tanktop and black shorts with yellow lines on the bottom. At home he only wears a different colored version of his casual clothes, unlike in the game where he is shown in his uniform while at home. In Persona 4: The Golden during the newly added Halloween event, he dresses as a magician, wearing a huge black top hat, a white chemise along with black suspenders and black pants. Personality Following with the tradition of the Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist (though, as with protagonist of Persona 3, he does technically speak when summoning a Persona), where his name and personality is decided and portrayed by the player's in-game actions and decisions. In Persona 4 The Animation he likes to work on or make origami and cares for his friends. His personality is based on the game's idea of Status. Every episode, we see his stats change and improve through the eyecatch screens. When he first moved, he was quiet and polite, seeming emotionless and cold at times, but upon awakening his persona he seems to open up a bit. He becomes more reliable and serious, at times seeming almost silly and perverted like Yosuke. Profile Persona 4 *'Date of Birth': Unknown, 1994 *'Zodiac': Unknown *'Height': 180 cm (5'11") *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Initial Persona': Izanagi *'Ultimate Persona': Izanagi-no-Okami *'Weapons': Two-Handed Sword *'Arcana': Fool, World The Protagonist first appears in the Velvet Room, which is shown in a first person point of view. There he encounters Igor and his assistant, Margaret. Igor to read the Protagonists future, and asks him his name, giving players the chance to name him. Igor remarks that a mystery awaits the Protagonist, and that it is his fate to discover it. Igor would then introduce Margaret, and bid farewell to the Protagonist. The Protagonist later awakens from his subconscious, and reminiscences about his old school prior leaving. Upon reaching Yasoinaba, the Protagonist meets up with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, who introduces his daughter, Nanako Dojima to the Protagonist. On the way back to the Dojima residence, Dojima stops by the gas station to refill his car, and the Protagonist is welcomed by an attendant of the Moel Gas Station, who offers him a job in the Gas Station. Before they drive off, the attendant gives the Protagonist a handshake. Shortly after the Protagonist begins to feel somewhat sick, but dismisses it as carsickness as they go on their way. Later, after the Protagonist falls asleep, he awakens in a fog-ridden area. There, he hears a voice, telling him to follow it if he wishes to find the truth. The Protagonist eventually encounters a human presence, but the heavy fog makes it impossible to see the other person. The voice claims to be intrigued by the Protagonist, and decides to lend him his power for the time being. The next day, the Protagonist enrolls into Yasogami High School and befriends Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi. The Protagonist befriends Yosuke Hanamura the next morning after he helps him to get up from his bicycle accident. Yosuke later invites the Protagonist to Yasoinaba's delicacy store as a sign of gratitude. However, he changes his plans when Chie overhears his invitation, and takes both the Protagonist and Chie to Junes' food court. He then reveals that his father is the manager of this particular Junes, and that Yosuke himself transferred in about a year back. Chie later tells the Protagonist and Yosuke about the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, and asks them to try it out. The Protagonist also meets Saki Konishi, an upperclassman and Yosukes senpai who is working at the Junes. Later in the night, the Protagonist tries to gain access to the Midnight Channel and sees a blurred image of a female student in his TV. Intrigued, the Protagonist touches the screen of his TV, and discovers that he can reach his hand inside the TV set. Much to his horror, the TV pulls him in, but he gets stuck because the TV screen was too small for his size. He manages to pull himself out, and accidentally knocks himself on the head. The next morning, the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie have a discussion about their discovery, and come to the conclusion that they all saw the same female student. The Protagonist tells Yosuke and Chie about how he was sucked in the TV, and the two assume it was a weird dream. Chie later tells them her family plans to buy a wide-screen TV, and asks Yosuke what he would recommend among the cheap sets that Junes carry. The trio go to the electronics department of Junes, and go over the TV sets on display. The Protagonist tries to re-enter the TV, this time, using a wide-screen TV large enough to insert his body in. Seeing the Protagonist stuck midway inside the TV, Yosuke and Chie try to hide him. Yosuke spies on a number of people approaching, panicking, he and Chie accidentally push themselves in the TV, and the three fall on the other side of the TV, the Midnight Channel. Inside the Midnight Channel, the trio was shocked to see their surroundings, and begin to panic. The trio anxiously tries to find the entrance from which they came, but failing to do so, they decided to check around the area. In their exploration, they find a room with a noose and a stool, covered with posters of a woman wearing a kimono. However, all the faces on the posters are ripped off. At this point, everyone begins to feel a bit sick, so they decide to head back the way they came. Eventually, they encounter a Bear, who urges them to leave the television world. The trio confesses their inability to doing so, and losing his patience, the bear summons three TVs, and promptly pushes them into the TVs, forcefully ejecting the trio out of the Midnight Channel. The next day, during an assembly from the school reveals that Yosukes senpai Saki Konishi passed away by a violent accident. Devastated, Yosuke swears to investigate the Midnight Channel, and they conclude that the female student they witnessed on the Midnight Channel must have been Saki Konishi. Yosuke requests the Protagonist to help him, as he is the only one who is able to enter the TV. The Protagonist and Yosuke enter the Midnight Channel one more time, leaving the Chie behind. Inside the Midnight Channel, the Protagonist and Yosuke once again encounter the bear, who introduces himself as Teddie. Infuriated by their presence, Teddie angrily asks them whether are they responsible of "throwing people" inside the Midnight Channel. Upon learning that the Protagonist and Yosuke aren't responsible, Teddie makes the pair promises to help find the culprit, and gives them a pair of glasses, allowing them to see through the fog in the Midnight Channel. During their investigation, the Protagonist and Yosuke are ambushed by Shadows. The Protagonist hears a voice, calling out to him to awaken his true self, and he is presented with a tarot card. Crushing the card, the Protagonist awakens his initial Persona, Izanagi, and dispatch the Shadows. Bewildered by the Protagonist' ability, Teddie is intrigued by the Protagonist and comes to respect him, much to Yosuke's dismay. The Protagonist and Yosuke would later end up in Saki Konishi's family liquor store. In there, they hear an inner voice of Saki expressing her hatred towards Yosuke. Surprised and devastated, another 'Yosuke' makes his entrance, and mocks Yosuke. Under Yosuke's continuous declination of his shadows taunts, the other 'Yosuke' transforms into a Shadow and attacks them. The Protagonist defeats the shadow and if forced to come to terms with his true feelings. This causes him to awaken his first Persona, Jiraiya. The Protagonist and Yosuke leave the Midnight Channel and are angrily scolded by a worried Chie in the real world. Late in that night, the Protagonist tries to tune in the Midnight Channel once again, and encounters a blurry image of young woman in kimono. Yosuke concludes that it is an image of Yukiko Amagi, as the image shown is wearing the same kimono as Yukiko wore during a TV interview. To further complicate the issue, Yukiko hasn't been showing up to the school, and Chie becomes worried. Yukiko later reveals she's been busy helping out at her family inn and has been forced to skip school. However, still worried, Yosuke suggests the Protagonist to tune in the Midnight Channel tonight as well. During that night, the Protagonist encounters a weird show called "Princess Yukiko's search for Prince Charming" in the Midnight Channel, where Yukiko dresses up as a princess in a journey of scoring herself a "hot stud", or prince charming. As Yukiko's behavior in the TV was rather bizarre and out of what she would normally do, Yosuke called the Protagonist, and suggests them to meet up in the Junes Food Court the next morning. The Protagonist, along with Yosuke and Chie, eventually sets out to rescue Yukiko, and along their way Chie faces herself, and receives her own Persona. The Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie later founded the Investigation Team, a team dedicated to investigate the origins of the Midnight Channel and the bizarre murder cases. Through the Investigation Teams' activity within the Midnight Channel, however, they all express the same question upon the Protagonist' latent talent of invoking his Persona without having to face his other self. As the story progress, the Protagonist would receive an anonymous threat letter telling him to stop his activities of saving people. Though the Investigation Team was worried, they've decided to continue watching the Midnight Channel, ignoring the letter's threat. The Protagonist eventually receives the threat after the Investigation Team continuously ignoring the threat, this time, the letter directly threatens the Protagonist that if he does not stop his actions, someone close to him will die. The letter was later discovered by Ryotaro Dojima, and upon thinking about the Protagonist' possible connection with the recent chain of events, the Protagonist was detained in the Police station. Ryotaro eventually coerces the Protagonist to spend a a night in the police station. During Midnight, the Protagonist is shocked to see Nanako's silhouette in the Midnight Channel, who is revealed to be kidnapped. The Investigation Team eventually found out Nanako's kidnapper and the one sending the threat letters basing on bits of information salvaged by Ryotaro Dojima. The Investigation Team finds out the true murderer is actually Taro Namatame, the lover of the Mayumi Yamano, the first victim. The Investigation Team eventually succeeds in saving Nanako, but Nanako's health began deteriorate critically after her exposure to the Midnight Channel. Unfortunately, Nanako inevitably falls into a coma. The Protagonist's decision on what to do with Namatame will determine whether she will wake up or die from the coma. The Investigation Team eventually manages to sneak in Namatame's ward. Grief ridden and devastated, the Investigation Team tries to kill Namatame by pushing him trough the his hospital room's TV. Depending on the Protagonist' decisions of dealing with Namatame, Nanako may die or awaken once again. Bad Ending If the player decides to find and kill Namatame after Nanako is hospitalized, Nanako will die. The Protagonist will then have to move back to his hometown, never finding the real culprit. Normal Ending In the Normal Ending, the Protagonist manages to calm down the Investigation Team, and points out his doubts about Namatame being the murderer. The Investigation Team eventually found out the murderer of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi is actually Tohru Adachi, who was also the one sending him the threat letters. Cornering him, the Investigation Team manages to defeat Tohru Adachi. However, after Adachi's defeat, it reveals that in actuality, Adachi was only playing a small role of the whole plan: He was controlled by a being named Ameno-sagiri, who plans to turn reality into a Shadow-ridden world. The Investigation Team eventually manages to defeat Ameno-sagiri, and proving humans' potential towards Ameno-sagiri, Ameno-sagiri promises to lift up the fog that has been infesting Yasoinaba, but exclaims that as long as humanity wishes for the fog to return, he will awaken once again. The Normal Ending ends with the Protagonist bidding a heartful farewell to his friends, and leaves Yasoinaba. True Ending The True Ending takes up following the events of Ameno-sagiri's defeat. Similar to the Normal Ending, the Protagonist decides to visit his friends one last time. Prior leaving the Dojima Residence, Nanako gives to Protagonist a letter. After bidding farewell to his friends, should the Protagonist decides to regroup the Investigation Team one last time in Junes unlocks the True Ending. In there, the Investigation Team become intrigued of Ameno-sagiri's last words of bestowing the others the power to venture into the Midnight Channel. However, since Adachi and Namatame did not face themselves, the Investigation Team eventually deducts that their powers came from the same source as the Protagonist. The Protagonist later opens the letter received from Nanako earlier. It turns out that Adachi was the one who wrote to the Protagonist. In the letter, Adachi informs the Protagonist even though his game is over, there's still something he couldn't shake off, and it's up to the Protagonist to solve it. The Investigation Team eventually realizes that Ameno-sagiri said that those who've awakened their powers are supposed to play their roles to override the world with shadows as well, meaning that there's actually a conductor behind it all, monitoring their actions within the bizarre murders and the Midnight Channel, and the conductor is the one who gave the Protagonist, Adachi, and Namatame their power to enter the TV as well as their Personas. Igor would later then tells the Protagonist that he is going to grasp a truth even his powers cannot predict, and he will play a role in assisting the Protagonist. Igor then gives the Protagonist the Orb of Sight, which erases lies and reveals the truth, playing an important part of the final boss fight. Reminiscing his actions during his first visit to Yasoinaba, the Protagonist remembers the Gas Station Attendant, and eventually goes to visit her during the rain. In there, the Protagonist's power to invoke a Persona without facing himself is revealed: In actuality, the attendant took an interest in the Protagonist's potential, and decides to give his powers a little push through their handshake. The attendant also mentions that the Protagonist was not the only one she chose. Adachi, Namatame, and many others are awakened by her as well. She stirred the spark in the Protagonist so he could awaken other peoples' Personas as well, and fulfill their role as to overrun the world with shadows. However, the Protagonist's power of the Wild Card is something the Attendant did not foresee, and her plans are foiled. The Attendant also reveals that Ameno-sagiri is actually birthed from an aspect of her, and asks the Protagonist is he not satisfied with his accomplishment yet. Chastising the Protagonist' greed to reach out for the truth, the Attendant finally reveals her true identity: The great goddess Izanami. Izanami then tells the Protagonist that since he is so determined to stop her, she shall await the Protagonist in the other world, but tells him that he should also have the preparation to accept his lost towards her as well. In the Protagonist's final confrontation with Izanami, he discovers that Izanami isn't dying after depleting her HP to zero. Using the Orb of Sight, it's revealed that like in the myth, Izanami is already dead, as she loses her current form, and reveals her true form of a large skeletal corpse beast, revealing her true form, Izanami-no-Okami. When Izanami-no-Okami is on the verge of being defeated, she tries to send the Protagonist to the underworld with her "Thousand Curses", but her attacks is repeatedly intervened by the Protagonist' comrades, each shielding him from harm. Witnessing the sufferings of his comrades falling under Izanami's "Thousand Curses", and subsequently falling to the curse himself, the Protagonist hears the voices of his friends, telling him to continue fighting on. Accumulating the power of the bonds he forged, the Protagonist channels the powers of his Social Links to his initial Persona, Izanagi, transmogrifying Izanagi into his true form, Izanagi-no-Okami. Enduring all of Izanami's assaults, the Protagonist ultimately summons Izanagi-no-Okami, defeating Izanami with one powerful strike, known as "Myriad Truths". Upon Izanami's defeat, Izanami tell the Investigation Team that she will no longer interfere with humanity, and encourages them to live their lives with their own decisions, though she cannot ensure their happiness. Igor would later tell the Protagonist that due to his efforts, the fog within humanity's hearts has finally lifted, and tells them to see the bright future of the World he had created with his own eyes. The fog on the midnight channel then lifted, revealing a beautiful, peaceful land which Teddie remembers was once the world he lived in. The story ends with the Protagonist bidding a heartfelt farewell to his friends and leaves Yasoinaba; as the train leaves the station, the Protagonist pulls out a group picture of the friends that he spent his year in Inaba with whilst Teddie's voice is heard in the background, promising that someday they will meet again. Persona 4 Manga In the manga, his name is Sōji Seta (瀬多 総司, Seta Souji). In this portrayal he is depicted as being a distant, but otherwise friendly loner with a pessimistic outlook on life due to having to move frequently as a result of his parents' demanding careers. Persona 4 The Animation In the anime, he is given the name Yu Narukami (鳴上 悠, Narukami Yuu). It can also be assumed that he likes (or works with) origami as shown in the more recent trailer of the anime. He is shown recording many of the more embarrassing moments on the Midnight Channel such as with Kanji. Yu starts off wearing the Yasogami High School uniform like in the game, but in the most recent trailer he arrived in Inaba he wearing his winter clothes instead of his uniform.For much of the first episode he wears his uniform buttoned up like most students, but he unbuttons the jacket upon releasing Izanagi. When he dreams of being within a foggy area, Yu hears a voice telling him to follow. However, he doesn't do so, only seeing a blury human figure before the dream ends. When he, Yosuke, and Chie go inside of the TV world and encounter Kuma (Teddie), he gives Yu his glasses. They first encounter shadows during their first excursion into the Midnight Channel, as opposed to their second as in the game. Chie is knocked unconscious leaving just Yu and Yosuke. Yu then summons Izanagi for the first time, defeating the shadows. Chie regains consciousness after the battle was over and the three of them are kicked out of the TV world by Kuma. Later at school, they discover that Saki Konishi had been murdered. Yosuke says that he thinks it was Saki in the TV during the Midnight Channel. The three of them meet at Junes where Yu decides to go with Yosuke into the tv world, leaving Chie alone at Junes. When Yu and Yosuke arrive in the tv world, they meet up with Kuma again. Kuma takes them to where Saki was and while there, they start hearing voices. Yosuke, angered by the voices, runs into the Konishi liquor store. He then hears Saki's voice and her feelings being expressed. Yosuke, confused by the whole situation, then meets other self. The other self then changes into a shadow and charges at Yosuke which forces Yu to use Izanagi for battle. The battle rages, with Yosuke still denying his other self, forcing Yu to hit him, to which Yu remarks "Oops, wrong person". Yosuke then comes to terms with his other self, weakening the shadow and allowing Izanagi to finish him off. They return to Junes to a upset Chie who states that the both of them will treat her to food to make up to her. They both reluctantly agree. While going home, Yu and Yosuke both agree to work together to solve and case. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie discover that Yukiko is gone, they set off to find her. Returning to the TV World, they arrive at her castle. Chie charges ahead, leaving Yu and Yosuke to deal with the Shadows that show up. When they reach Chie, they have to deal with her other self who has turned into a Shadow. During the battle, Yu remembers that his ability is unique for being like the number "zero", which he uses to change his Arcana to that of the Magician. He then switches Izanagi for Pyro Jack which leads to Yu and Yosuke teaming up for the final blow against Chie's shadow. Chie accepts her other self allowing to her gain her persona. The three then leave the TV World so that they can regroup and recover. When Yu, Yosuke, and Chie reach Yukiko and her Shadow self ,Yu notices a chandelier falling toward Yosuke and Chie as Yu was trying to push them back but he also remember that he had obtained the Chariot Arcana and Persona are characterized by their strength, so Yu summons Ara Mitama to stop the chandelier from falling at them, but ends up taking a lot of damage (due to his persona's size) and switched his Persona to Izanagi to help Yosuke's Persona out of the chandelier and got stuck along Yosuke by the melted candles which unable it move before Yukiko's shadow transformation and unable help Chie when Yukiko's Shadow transform until from her flames make the candle waxed harder and able to break free.As the battle continues they are still unable to defeat Yukiko's shadow by the flames blocking them except Chie. As the shadow weakened Yu attacks with Yosuke and Chie to finish Shadow Yukiko and thus defeat her Shadow. After they saved and rescued Yukiko, Chie asked Yu for a favor, which resulted in him being forced to join the basketball club as a new recruit (even though in the original game he can chose to be in basketball club or join the soccer club). When he was forced to be Ai's "boyfriend", as a result of Kou revealing that he likes Chie, he feels disturbed and awkward for ditching school as he spends time with Ai (usually he remains calm,and agrees with Ai like in the social links). During a basketball game, which Kou told Yu would be his last, Ai and Chie got into an argument forcing Yu to tell them to pay attention since it was Kou's last game. After the game, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Kou, Ai, and Daisuke went to Aiya where Kou revealed that he was going to keep playing. Then as they were walking home, Ai told Yu that he no longer had to be her "boyfriend". On May 1st, he meets Kanji Tatsumi at school before he shows up on the interview/media. He notices a stuff bunny keychain Kanji had dropped. A few days go by when his uncle comes back revealing that he brought him a swimsuit that is purple with a heart on it. He responds that he finds it "fashionable". Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko then decide to scout out Kanji. Yu and Yukiko were partnered up. While waiting, Yu and Yukiko conversed before Yu asked her for her contact information for the investigation. Yosuke and Chie then came running back with Kanji chasing them resulting into Yu and Yukiko also running. Later, Yu sees Kanji on the midnight channel and he can't believe what he just saw. While they were searching for information about Kanji, they asked Kanji's mother about him. He then sees a boy who knows Kanji, holding the bunny keychain that he saw when he first met Kanji. He asks him if he can borrow it in order to find Kanji's location. As they reach the location, he and Yosuke refuse to go due to Kanji's outer and inner feelings. He even agrees with Yosuke to leave it be and run away thus leaving it t o the girls. When his persona and Yosuke's persona got caught by the Tough Guy, they became subdued or grossed out but when Nice Guy touched his rear end, he passed out due to poison. Then he and rest of the members got caught by Shadow Kanji's attack. Yu however, protected Kanji as he regained consciousness but was injured from the blast. As he was starting to feel helpless he heard Igor and Margaret's word that it is time to use the true ability of the Wild Card. He then combined the Priestess and Magician Arcana to make Yamata no Orochi in order to defeat Shadow Kanji however, he let Kanji deal the final blow to his other self. After, when Kanji asks if he can join them in their investigation, Yu and his friends all eagerly agree to let him join. When Yu and his friends go to the school camping trip, he tries Chie and Yukiko's homemade curry with a great deal of courage after Yosuke had passed out from eating it. He then too almost passes out after trying it. Chie and Yukiko eventually order from the Aiya restaurant for everyone. When there, he and Yosuke ask Kanji about Naoki Konishi. They learn that Naoki and Kanji were childhood friends. But Kanji got frustrated with answering questions about Naoki that he later returned, forcing Naoki with him. He then askes Naoki about his problem with no hesitation. Naoki is pleasantly surprised and they go on to eat together. Later at night, Chie and Yukiko arrive in his and Yosuke's tent after Kanji barged into their tent. At the last day of the school camp out, Yosuke had planned out a day for all of them to go swimming, even going as far as bringing swimsuits for Chie and Yukiko. When Chie and Yukiko come back after changing, he says both Chie and Yukiko look good in their swimsuits which causes them both to become very embarrassed and blush. But after Yosuke says a perverted comment, it causes the girls to push them into the water. Comically while falling, he doesn't seem to care falling with a blank expression while Yosuke seems to be enjoying it. But after he learns that Morooka is vomitting up the river, he becomes disgusted and shocked. Gallery Image:P4-Protagonist-Glasses.jpg|The Protagonist's personalized glasses Image:P4-Protagonist-Expressions.jpg|Concept artwork of the Protagonist's expressions (battle) p4-protagonist3.gif|Protagonist Sketches Persona 4 Protagonist.jpg|Yu in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Persona 4 Protagonist 2.jpg|Yu and Izanagi in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 P4USouji.jpg|The Protagonist as Yu Narukami in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Reaction.jpg|Souji's reaction when he sees Kanji's shadow Persona 4 Yu's personalized anime close up.jpg|The Protagonist's personalized glasses anime close up Yu receive a tarot card, Fool Arcana.jpg|Yu receive a tarot card, Fool Arcana Not_at_Night.png|Yu said he didn't accepted Kanji at night Battle Quotes *"Izanagi!" or the name of all of his other Persona i.e. "Pixie!", "Satan!", "Jack Frost!" and etc. (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *Persona! (Using Persona skill) *Tch! (Using Persona skill/takes damage) *Hup! (While changing Persona) *Zio! (While using one of the Zio spells sometimes) Trivia *In contrast to the previous Protagonists, this Protagonist is actually older than some of the main characters and is referred to as Senpai, instead of "you" or "him", by Kanji, Rise, and Naoto. He's also called Aibou (partner) by Yosuke, Onii-Chan (or Big Bro in the English version) by Nanako, and Sensei (meaning teacher) by Teddie. *In doujin fan works, The Protagonist is often given the joke name Banchou (Gang Leader) in reference to Izanagi's appearance, which is akin to that of a gakuran-clad youth gang leader's prevalent image in post-war Japan. *When the Protagonist is forced to cross-dress for the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pageant during the school festival, his appearance has great resemblance to the character Saya from Blood: The Last Vampire, complete with a wooden sword. His attack is also similar to hers. *His critical attack with his weapon is very identical to the Persona 3 protagonist's critical attack when he is carrying Two-Handed Swords, although he is more balanced with Two-Handed Swords than the Protagonist of Persona 3. *His battle stance is very similar from Tatsuya Suou from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. *The Protagonist is the second tallest member of the party, but is still a full head shorter than Kanji. *The calender in his room in the Dojima Residence features both the logo of Persona 3 as well as a promotional art of the game. *He and the protagonist of Persona 3 gain special powers during their last battles (The World and The Universe arcanas, respectively) that can withstand any attack like Death for the protagonist of Persona 3 and Oho Ikazuchi for The Protagonist of Persona 4, which both inflict 9999 damage. This hints that these two are the strongest Protagonists in the Persona series so far. *When he hears Jika Net Tanaka (Tanaka's amazing commodities shopping song) in the TV on Sundays he describes it as a cheery song unlike the Protagonist of Persona 3, who describes it as an annoying song, implying that despite the player's choices, he and the Protagonist of Persona 3 retain their own opinion. *One can notice in one of the sketches in the artbook, that The Protagonist looks younger, hinting that The Protagonist was originally supposed to be a 1st year instead of a 2nd. *He is the only one that can equip Nanako's gifts. *The protagonist has at least basic knowledge of the Korean language as there are various books in his room which are written in Hangeul, the Korean writing system. *He is the only protagonist so far in the Persona series to not have any kind of replica. The Protagonist of Megami Ibunroku: Persona had a kind of replica in the dungeon of the Araya Shrine to give him the items for the ultimate persona fusion, Tatsuya Suou had his shadow and The Protagonist of Persona 3 had his shadow as well in The Answer. *It's possible he's fond of cats. One of the reasons is that he only makes two request to himself in the game: Feed The Cat and Cat Needs Food Badly!, the goals of which are obvious. The second reason is that in the side of the Dojima residence, there is a cat, and he can choose to spend time with him to increase his Understanding, and after a certain amount of time more cats appeared there. *The reason of why they made The Protagonist be fond of origami in Persona 4: The Animation could be because the player can choose to do a part-time job making origami figures without The Protagonist getting paid for it. *As of The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena and Persona 4 The Animation, he is the 4th main character in the Persona series, after Tatsuya Suou, Maya Amano, and Aigis, to have a canonical name, and the 8th in the series as a whole, after Akemi Nakajima, Aleph, Serph, and Tamaki Uchida. *In one of his home clothes with v - shape long sleeves shirt he wears when he saw "Yukiko" in the midnight channel, he has a slightly resemble to Emiya Shirou from Fate Stay Night. *His name, Yu Narukami, in the anime adaptation may be a reference to Izanagi's eletric powers, due the kanji lecture means "Thunder god". Category:Protagonists Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters